First love
by Shinichi Kudo
Summary: A songfic of Utada Hikaru's First love (in english). Mitko


Disclaimer:- I do not own Slam Dunk. Inoue Takehiko sensei owns it.

P/s: Unbeta read. 

**FIRST LOVE**

"This is The Day. I am going to confess my love to Min-kun" Mitsui said with confidence. He had planned it for three bloody long months for this. Hanamichi wasn't so happy when Mitsui came up to him in the middle of a rainy night totally drenched with water asking him to teach Mitsui how to play the guitar. 

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey didn't your mother ever teach you never to bother anyone at 2.30 in the morning!!!! Hey! Mitsui? What are you doing here??!!" Hanamichi screamed out at Mitsui. Mitsui had been ringing at his doorbell for almost 10 minutes. _

_"I want you to teach me how to play the guitar!"_

_"WHAT??" _

_"Guitar. I want you to teach me how to play it. I know you know how to play. I seen you played it before at the party."_

_"You came to me at 2.30 in the morning all wet and you are expecting me to teach you how to play the guitar??"_

_"Err… yea. That's about it."_

_"Mitsui Hisashi! You are HOPELESS. Get inside. I'll get you some towel. After that you LEAVE. I need my tensai sleep." Hanamichi said while opening the door fully to let Mitsui in. _

_"Thank you very much!!!!!!!"_

_"Yea yea whatever…" Hanamichi grumbled as he went inside his room to get some towel. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The lessons that he had with Hanamichi wasn't very pleasant. In fact it is like he been to hell and back. Mitsui cringed as he remembered the numerous heat butts he received from Hanamichi because Hanamichi lost his patience with him. And also the amount of money he had to pay for Hanamichi meal as some sort of payment. BUT it is all worth every penny, every heat butts and sweat and pain. Why?? Because He is going to confess his love to his beloved Min-kun and they are going to live happy ever after. 

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA. He could just imagine the look on his beloved      Min-kun. How his eyes will be filled with tears of sheer happiness and how he is going to kiss it all away. And make him happy, happier than any other person in this world apart from Mitsui himself. 

He had waited for the annual singing competition that is going to be held in Shohoku High School and he had signed up for it, using that every opportunity to make Min-kun his boyfriend. 

He is now backstage waiting for his turn. His stomach filled with butterflies. The nervousness is starting to scare him. He is not afraid of stage fright instead he is afraid that Min-kun will not accept his confession. Oh how is he going to do if Min-kun said no? What is he going to do? When he had lost the very purpose of coming back. Even Basketball, the sport of his life doesn't seem so important to him right now. All he ever wanted is him Min-kun who had been there for his lending him his shoulder and ear. 

"THE NEXT CONTESTANT IS MITSUI HISASHI WITH THE SONG FIRST LOVE BY UTADA HIKARU." 

Oh hell!! Here goes nothing… He bravely and slowly walked up the stage, gathering all his hope and dream into this song. 

"This song, I dedicate to Kogure Kiminobu. My first and only love."

Gasps are heard all the around the auditorium. Kogure who is sitting with the others from the Basketball team, gasped in surprise. His Mitsui dedicated the song to him. Tears started to form. GOD!!!

Mitsui started playing his guitar and started singing with his ever so masculine yet deliciously sensual voice:

**_Once in a while  
You are in my mind  
I think about the days that we had  
And I dream that these would all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
How I want here to be with you  
Once more_**

****

All this while Mitsui had his eyes fixed on only one person. Kogure Kiminobu. His beloved. **_  
  
You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one in my life  
So true, I believe I can never find  
Somebody like you   
my first love  
  
Once in awhile  
Your are in my dreams  
I can feel the your warm embrace  
And I pray that it will all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
And how I want here to be with you  
Once more  
yah yah yah  
  
You will always be inside my heart  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Please don't say no  
Now and forever you are still the one  
In my heart  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Somebody like you  
My first love  
oh oh  
  
You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Now and forever_**

Once Mitsui ended his song, claps were heard all throughout the auditorium. But he didn't even noticed it all he noticed is his Min-kun, with tears flowing out from his eyes, his hand on his mouth as in disbelieving that this is not a dream. 

Mitsui uses his microphone and said "Kogure Kiminobu Will you be my boyfriend?" 

Kogure didn't say anything but nods vigorously.

'Yes!!! Operation confessing a success.' Mitsui thought.

Kogure POV

Oh My God!!! I can't believe he actually dedicated that to me. I can't believe he likes me. AHHH Please Kami-sama, I will kill myself if I wake up now and find this a dream. 

God… I am going to cry… if he says another word, I am going to run up the stage and kiss him senselessly. I don't care. 

Normal POV

"Thank you Mitsui-san for that very umm- interesting song and show. Please invite the next contestant."

Mitsui smiled at the person saying this and he went offstage straight to Kogure seat. 

At Kogure seat, he asked again, this time slowly and quietly "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Kogure stared at him and all of the sudden, he jumped out of his seat and hugged Mitsui, never giving a chance to Mitsui to react and started kissing him on the mouth. 

'I guess that is a yes.' Mitsui thought before he started kissing back. 

The crowd went wild and started clapping and saying congrats, some did faint but of course they are oblivious to it.  When Kogure finally stop kissing Mitsui, he stared at Mitsui and said "Yes." 

They left the auditorium, holding hands together. Left hand holding firmly to the right. 

~Fin~

So how do you like it? I know it is so overly done but hell with it... HA

I decided to write this because I was a bit lost with 'Proving your love' and 'Irresistible Men' 

And I hope you can take this as compensation. J 

Shinichi 


End file.
